Legendary Lovers
by Aya8
Summary: A post-war celebration leads to large consumptions of alcohol and a couple dirty games, producing a night that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke won't soon forget. Naru/Saku/Sasu – spoilers up to Manga 675 and possibly 676! With side pairings of Ino/Shika and hints at Kiba/Hinata/Shino.
1. Part 1

Title: Legendary Lovers

Summary: A post-war celebration leads to large consumptions of alcohol and a couple dirty games, producing a night that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke won't soon forget. Naru/Saku/Sasu – spoilers up to Manga 675 and possibly 676! With side pairings of Ino/Shika and hints at Kiba/Hinata/Shino.

* * *

This is a short chapters story. I figure it's been awhile and since nothing's happening for Bonding, I was hoping writing new (and short) stuff would spark something. Enjoy, and please review. And a forewarning, I haven't done any proof reading. I will update daily mostly due to short chapters.

* * *

Part One:

_It was working quickly,_ Sakura thought as she eyeballed the ice frosted shot glass filled with clear liquid. It looked like water, but it sure didn't feel like water going down. Sakura inhaled sharply and patted her chest, which still ached from the last Vodka shot Ino had coaxed into her hand. This one was going to have to wait.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Sakura asked her.

Ino shrugged. "And if I am? We're celebrating. What's celebrating without a little alcohol? We won the war and the injured are healing better than we thought, thanks mostly to _you_ overworking yourself—you haven't even talked to Sasuke because you've been so busy, have you?"

"What's there to talk about? He saved us as much as Naruto did." She smirked up at the blonde, feeling the heat in her cheeks spreading to her neck as the alcohol worked its magic on her body. "All's forgiven."

Ino scoffed and sat on the floor next to her. Folding her legs under her, Ino settled her back against her faux suede tan couch and lifted an eyebrow at Sakura. "You declared your undying love to him, offered him the world, and_ he_ hit you in the head, and left you on a bench—forget the fact that later, he almost tried to_ stab_ you to death—that can't just be forgiven. You have to talk about this stuff."

Sakura licked her lips, tasting the remnants of vodka and her mango drink from earlier that day, clinging to her skin, and settled her wrist against Ino's coffee table, wrapping her fingers around the frozen glass. The cold seeped into the warmth of her hand, helping cool her off. She was tempted to lift the glass to her face she was so hot. "I'm not bringing the past up, not now at least."

Tapping her fingernail against the cherry stained table, Ino clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as her brow furrowed into a scowl. "But you will eventually? I'm telling you, this stuff doesn't just go away."

"Hey!" Sakura slapped her hand on the table. "If this is a celebration, no talking about that stuff okay," she said, and paused as she made a show of looking around the table, exaggerating the fact that she noticed it was just the two of them. "Some celebration though."

Wiggling her shoulders, Ino gave, what looked like, a jaw throbbing smile. She reached forward and with a finger, nudged the glass in Sakura's hand further into her palm. The condensation from the melting glass seeped into her palm even more and her fingers tightened instinctually.

"Which is why I told everyone to be at Sasuke's house in thirty minutes, so drink that shot and let's go," Ino said.


	2. Part 2

This story has done its job. I've updated Bonding! Here's another chapter early to celebrate it. Any reviews are welcome.

* * *

Part Two:

If Sakura had drunk the drink, she wouldn't only be choking from the contents of the glass. She may have been estranged from Sasuke for the past three and half years, but she knew him well enough to know he would never allow a party in his house, not even a _small _one. Sakura could count on one hand how many times she'd been there herself when they were younger. "There is no way he agreed to that."

"You're right. He didn't."

She felt her jaw loosen as her mouth dropped open. "You know he has to let us in first right?"

Ino grinned devilishly, appearing like she had it all figured out. "And that," Ino gave a dramatic pause, "is why _Naruto _is already there to let us all in."

"You and Naruto planned this? Oh God." With a groan, she bowed her head. "I see this night being trouble, with a capital T. And who is 'us all' by the way?"

"The original rookie nine-err, um, seven, I mean. Chouji has some family honorary thing to attend and Shino got all buggy on me. He started talking about this rare breed of beetle he found and offered to show me. I split. I don't _do_ insects." Ino flipped her pony-tailed blonde hair with a hand and shifted to her knees so she could stand up. "Come on, get up. Let's go. We can't be late."

It was because of that shot from earlier. She couldn't be Shino and think on her feet to get out of this party with alcohol in her system. Sakura racked her brain, but when she went to speak, she fumbled. She was tongue tied and, though she'd only admit it to herself, she really wanted to see Sasuke.

She hadn't seen him since the war, Naruto either for that matter. She'd been too busy with the wounded. She'd heard about the "trial" though. The one that forgave the crimes of Sasuke and everyone that had once been enemies of Konoha but had come to their rescue regardless. Even Orochimaru had been forgiven with the happiness breeding from the win.

All of them, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke and his team 'Hebi', Obito—who'd taken to thanking Sakura every time he bumped into her for saving his eye from Madara and implanting it successfully back into him—had been forgiven and were allowed to stay in the village if they so desired… and they apparently did. That took some getting used to the first time she'd seen Kabuto in the makeshift tent hospitals they'd had to make in town, offering his services to her.

What was most surprising was that, at this point, no villages had enemies. Per Naruto's request, the assembly of Kages all agreed that the truce they'd made for the war would continue for as long as they could manage it.


	3. Part 3

Part Three:

It was a new beginning for everyone, Sakura thought happily staring down into her drink. With a carefree shrug, she lifted the glass, and quickly knocked back the contents. The liquid lit her throat on fire and ignited her gag reflex, but she managed to swallow it down none-the-less, even as tears streamed down her face from holding it in. "Ugh, that is nasty. The things we do to feel good—" she said, trailing off as she wobbly got to her feet.

The dizziness caused her to tuck her chin into her chest, which made her question her wardrobe for the first time. Pajamas at the end of the night were the norm, but not when going to a party, unfortunately the origin of the war had taken place on top of her house so most of her things were destroyed. She'd been living with Ino during the rebuild, even though Naruto had offered. His apartment was just too small and being so busy she had a total of three outfits and two of them were her work clothes. The third outfit was a pajama outfit of charcoal colored silky shorts that came to mid-thigh, and a v-necked white tee that hugged her frame.

"I should change."

"I'm not changing either. It's fine."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're bed clothes aren't practically non existent and at least you have a bra on."

"I hate to tell you this babe, but you don't need a bra, but you are pretty bare. Here," she said and bent down to pick up a slinky black wrap-around.

Coordination was another thing alcohol messed with, but luckily Sakura had enough reflexes working that she caught the thrown material. Sighing, she hastily shoved her arms through the long-sleeved cover up, shivering at the feel of the cold, soft material against her heated skin. Wrapping it around her waist twice, she tucked the remnants carefully into her shorts, making sure it was hidden. If it hadn't been for Ino, she'd be homeless, paying out the wazoo for an apartment, or cramped with Naruto, which would've been awkward since he still hadn't acknowledged her declaration of love. She wondered if he even remembered it.

Sakura felt her bottom lip pop out. She had bad luck.

"What's with the pout?" Ino asked.

Sakura turned with a frown, wondering when Ino had gotten to the door. "I've declared my love to two guys and both turned me down."

"Here, wear these," Ino said, offering up a pair of black toed-sandals.


	4. Part 4

Part Four:

Another saving grace… Sakura had work and training shoes, nothing more. When she'd gone shopping she'd been going for practicality and had decided the shoes she had –the ones she'd fought in—would be fine. "You're so good to me," Sakura said, with a sniffle.

Ino's eyebrows rose into her hairline and then let out a snort. "You are such a lightweight," she said. "And if you want to get technical, neither of them turned you down, they just either didn't answer, or didn't believe you."

"Still, with the way I'm going, I'll be a virgin forever," Sakura said, giving a nod of acknowledgement as Ino opened the door for her.

The warm breeze ruffled her pink hair and tickled the back of her neck. The sweet aromatic smell of Ino's families flower shop, which was conveniently right next to Ino's house, overpowered the smell of summer, but it didn't dampen the very distinct warning smell of rain.

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight and get that cherry popped. Sasuke or Naruto might come to their sense. It could happen."

Sakura snorted. "My hymen broke when I was twelve."

Ino chuckled, "Proverbially then." They were quiet as the misting of rain started. The serious look on Ino's face let Sakura know that the rain wasn't the only thing happening.

Sakura side-stepped, bumping her shoulder into Ino's. "What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Are you serious?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow confused at the question as they turned the corner towards Sasuke's. Sakura had always been envious of Ino because she lived a matter of two blocks from Sasuke's family's compound. The main house was in the heart of the area, so that put it a little farther, but still, it had been the fly in Sakura's juice box drink when she was younger. "Serious about what?"

Ino wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her biceps. "Having sex."

She'd been mostly kidding, but the idea had always been there, even when she was twelve and fantasized about Sasuke snuggling with her after the deed was done—and, you know, declaring his undying love for her. For Ino to ask that though, she wondered if the blonde was considering it herself. "I don't know. Have _you_ been thinking about it?"


	5. Part 5

**Part Five:**

Ino shrugged and gave a laugh. "I mean, yes. I have. What we do, Sakura, it's dangerous and we all just went through hell, but we're _still _here. I don't wanna die and have never experienced things, you know? Like truly falling in love and being loved in return… and _sex_, I just want to live."

"Is that what this party is about?"

"Not about us getting laid or anything. If it happens to be an opportunity then sure, but not really, after all there's only so many options coming to the party."

Sakura almost missed the bitter tint in Ino's voice. "What's really going on?"

Ino heaved a sigh. "Shikamaru's gonna be there tonight."

"And? That's not a problem is it?"

"He's been spending so much time with Temari lately, even before the war. He was Konoha's liaison with Sand, after all."

While the alcohol in her system wasn't as potent as it had been before they left the house, it was still working on her, so it took her a moment to add two and two together. When the dripping jealously in Ino's voice finally registered though, the tiny gasp that escaped Sakura's lips lifted her shoulders with the force of it. _Ino liked Shikamaru? When the hell had that happened? _"Ino! Shikamaru?"

Ino made a tsking noise. "I know. It's ridiculous isn't it?"

Sakura couldn't help the shaking of her head. It wasn't in response to her question, because the truth is that it was kind of ridiculous, but not in the sense that it could never happen. It was in the sense that Sakura hadn't had a clue.

Once she composed herself she reached over to pat Ino on the back. "It's not ridiculous. You've spent years with him, being friends with him, fighting with him. I could definitely see you guys as a couple."

"You're being nice. You forget he's with Temari."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't know that, you're simply making assumptions." Sakura could call her out on it, because she'd been there when she'd found out about Karin and how she was a part of Hebi.

Stepping forward to push the gate open to the Uchiha compound, Sakura turned towards Ino before entering. "Tonight could change everything, so long as we initiate it."


	6. Part 6

**Part Six:**

"And how would we do that?"

"Truth or dare."

Ino look positively appalled. "That's so childish."

"Hey, if it gets the job done... I promise you the dares and truths I'll be using won't be so childish either. Not for you or Shikamaru. I think he likes you more than you think," Sakura said, adding the last as an after thought.

He was always there for her, protecting her. He was the strong silent type who loved from a distance. A romance could be there between them. And at least one of them was going to leave happy.

"I guess."

As it turned out, having Naruto with Sasuke when they knocked on his door did help, but not without menacingly evil glares from Sasuke every time Naruto let someone new in. They were ushered into the living room where Sai and Shikamaru sat, in the middle of the floor next to a small table with drinks on it.

"What's he doing here?" Ino asked, pointing to Sai, and while at the same time turning towards Naruto. "I mean, no offense to him, but this was supposed to be just us nine, for nostalgia reasons."

Naruto shrugged, looking a little like a deer in headlights. It was funny how he could save the whole world, but couldn't handle a slightly angered Ino. Sakura chuckled. Both of them were a force to be reckoned with.

"I bumped into him on the way here and thought it'd be okay. We haven't seen each other in a while. I'm sure Sakura feels the same," he said and turned towards her with a 'help me' expression. "Right, Sakura-chan?"

She was tempted to not answer, just to see how red in the face he'd get from Ino's irritated reaction, but his teeth biting into his bottom lip distracted her. She nodded quickly, tearing her gaze away from his mouth and walked towards the other two seated on the floor, leaving the others behind. Another new change of events—her more physical reactions to Naruto were more… intense than they were before the war.

She sat next to Sai, so closely that their bent knees touched as she went towards him for a hug. "I missed you," she said as she pulled away.

He nodded with a smile. "You too, Ugly."


	7. Part 7

That's right. It's going in that direction. The clichéd truth/dare and have you ever games in the form of dirty. Sorry if you don't like it. Please review if you do. Sorry this chapter was late.

Part Seven:

Sakura grunted and turned her head towards Shikamaru, who was on the other side of Sai. "I didn't miss that! Shikamaru, what are you doing here so early? I thought this thing didn't start for another twenty-five minutes."

"Ino made me get the alcohol. Told me to be early," he said with disgusted grimace.

"Good, you've already started drinking!" Ino said gesturing towards the bottle in Sasuke's hand when she finally turned away from Naruto. "Where's the hard liquor though?"

"It's on ice," was all Sasuke said before walking towards the small circle forming on the ground.

He glowered down at them before begrudgingly sitting next to Shikamaru, placing him directly in Sakura's view. The itch in her throat made her want to clear her throat, but she resisted as she made eye contact with him. The beat in her heart hitched up a notch as he stared at her.

He was so beautiful it hurt.

The moment was interrupted by the door and Sakura heaved a relived sigh, but only had moments to stop her inner fangirling before Kiba and Hinata came into the room. "We can't stay long," Kiba said as he and Hinata sat next to Sakura.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Shino's got this new bug technique he wants to work on…"

"And that can't wait? Come on!"

Hinata shrugged giving an apologetic smile that made her cheeks flush. "We promised before we knew about this, Ino. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just get started."

Sakura glanced mischievously at Shikamaru. "Yes, lets."

"No," Ino said, lifting a hand and stopping Sakura. "I'm not opposed to a little drinking game though. Naruto, would you get the hard liquor and pour everyone a shot? We'll play the 'have you ever' game."

He nodded and scurried to the kitchen. The banging of the freezer door soon followed. Ino lifted her shoulders in excitement at Naruto's lack of protest, and turned happily towards the circle of slightly baffled expressions. She took her seat and leveled a quick glance to everyone, but was interrupted by Naruto coming out of the kitchen a tray of shots and a large bottle in the middle for refills. He distributed a drink to everyone and then sat down promptly next to Sasuke. "What are we doing?"


	8. Part 8

Part Eight:

"To start conversation we're going to play the 'have you ever game,'" she said, quickly holding up a hand to keep anyone from protesting. "Just for a little bit, because I don't want to talk about training or fighting or the war. It seems to be all anyone can ever talk about, but not tonight! So, the questions asked are for everyone. If I ask 'have you ever had sex?' then everyone who has had sex needs to drink. Okay?" Ino said.

If 'awkward' was a solid Sakura could slice it with her chakra. Ino didn't talk for a moment, her eyebrows raised with exaggeration when everyone continued to remain silent.

"Well, that was the first question. Have you ever had sex? If you have, you have to drink!" Still no one moved. "Do it!" Ino demanded.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kiba mumbled, knocking back his shot and then holding it out for a refill. "Let's keep the questions in this direction. Things could get fun."

When Hinata followed, albeit a little more gracefully than Kiba, Sakura almost swallowed her tongue, "Wait, Hinata, Ino meant that if you've _had _sex you have to take the shot."

The black haired girls once pale face burned. "I understood."

Sakura sat back on her ass with a plop, her head cocked to the side, baffled at the news. "Oh… really? With who?"

Hinata smiled, refusing an answer. Sakura shook her head with disbelief as she turned away from jer, just in time to see Sasuke and Naruto topping off the little shot glass. She quickly dropped her gaze into her lap, her drink still abandoned in front of her, as her fingernails dug into her palms. Her heart hurt as she tried to crush down the feelings of betrayal. It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he didn't love her, and it wasn't Naruto's fault that it took forever for her to love him back. She just hadn't expected… Hinata wasn't a virgin either. Could she have had sex with Naruto or Sasuke? Sakura swallowed, feeling her eyes burn with tears that threatened to spill out. _Don't assume_, the thought played on repeat.

"Have you ever been proposed to, meaning serious marriage proposals, and if it's happened more than once you have to drink two shots." Ino's voice sounded hazy and far away, but Sakura had gotten the gist of the question. She jerked forward and clutched the glass, drinking it quickly, anticipating the burn, hoping to blame her watery eyes on the alcohol. She got to her knees and crawled a little towards Naruto holding the glass out for another refill. Sakura stayed mostly in the middle as she gulped it down again and repeated the process for a refill.

"You are the only one that drank!" Ino gasped in shock. "Who the hell proposed to you?"


	9. Part 9

Whoa... didn't realize I hadn't updated like I promised. Time flies. Sorry about that. I know people aren't thrilled with the short chapters, I am sorry about that. It's just how I planned this story. I still hope you all enjoy. Thanks to every reviewer who took the time to drop a line!

Part Nine:

"Rock Lee-" she started but Ino interrupted.

"I said serious proposals."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "He had a ring. It was his grandmothers."

"Were you dating?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I told him from the beginning I wasn't interested."

"And the other one?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pursed her lips to keep from gritting her teeth and lifted her hand to count her fingers. "Well, Rock Lee proposed twice. Then there was this guy from one of our neighboring water villages who claimed we needed to get married for the sake of mankind."

Kiba snorted. "Why for the sake of mankind?"

"He said it would be cruel to keep the gorgeous babies we'd make from this world. And then, the Lord from Konoha-"

"That old geezer?" Ino cried out, slapping a hand to her chest, looking scandalized.

Sakura nodded and gave a laugh, feeling the knot of hurt bunched in her chest loosening. Flipping her hair behind her shoulders, she continued. "He propositioned Tsunade-shishou with money saying my, and I quote, "assets would benefit him greatly and, by extension, Konoha."

Ino muffled her gasp with her hand. "When was this?"

"Recently, actually… a week after the war finished."

Ino screamed, but it was Kiba that pointed it out. "That was only two months ago."

Sakura nodded and put a hand to her head as the two shots taken in rapid succession began to work. "I still have his letter to prove it." Sakura added with a chuckle. "Maybe I should've said yes… he is rich after all."

It was Hinata that let out a long snorting laugh… maybe the alcohol was getting to her too, even though she only took one shot it was still some strong stuff.

"So is Teme!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously, punching his finger into Sasuke's arm.


	10. Part 10

I'm allergic to updating. Sorry guys.

This part really contains spoilers for the Manga.

Part Ten:

Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She rolled her head back, glancing at the off white ceiling, and collapsed backwards in the same place she'd crawled, in the middle of the circle. The warmth from the alcohol had settled in her stomach and she'd felt the flush spread through her body when she turned her face towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to marry me?"

Something darkened in his expression as he watched her face. She could feel the saliva building in her mouth as his luscious lips parted. She took the opportunity to stare. It had been so long since she'd been able to do that. It was a past time she hadn't realized she'd missed.

Ino cleared her throat, causing Sakura to blink and lift her head to stare at her. Ino shot her foot out, tapping her bare toes against Sakura's forehead. "You are such a lightweight."

Sakura let out a grunt that morphed into a hoarse laugh before flipping to her side to get to her knees and then crawled back to her original spot next to Sai. She smiled at him and before sitting down she lean forward and kissed the tip of his nose. Sai blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"A lightweight?" Sai said his voice tinged with curiosity.

Sakura looped her arm with his. "It means, my lovely, that I can't hold my liquor. According to _her_, but if I really wanted to, I could just burn it away with my chakra. In fact, I'd say I could drink you all u-u-under the table… if I _wanted_ to," Sakura said, stumbling over her words. She paused and her face scrunched up in thought. "Well, I probably could have, until whatever mumbo jumbo happened in that last fight that made Naruto all heal-y. And isn't he just sexy in Sage mode?" Sakura made an appreciative noise and started fanning her face. "I mean-"

Naruto gave a chuckle, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Uh, thanks Sakura-chan."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Maybe we should continue the game."

Ino nodded rapidly. "Good idea. Sakura, since you _aren't _using your chakra to burn away the alcohol, be sure you ask a question where you don't have to drink. Okay?"

"Oh it's my turn? Well, okay then. Hmm, what's something I wanna do, but haven't done?" she asked, tapping a finger against her chin. "Oh I know! Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Sakura grinned deviously at Naruto. "Drink up, Naruto!" She laughed gleefully as he toasted her before drinking.

"This night needs some spice and we aren't gonna be here forever. We do still have to leave in about an hour," Kiba said. He let out an irritated sigh and dropped his chin into his palm. "We're young and drinking. Let's be irresponsible."

"Kiba!" Hinata bumped her shoulder into his trying to silence him.


	11. Part 11

Absolutely no excuse. I just forgot. Sorry!

Warning: Cliché-ness ahead!

Part Eleven:

"How irresponsible?" Ino asked, eyeing Shikamaru from the corner of her eye.

"Ino-" he started to warn, but Kiba interrupted him.

"Very. I'm talking sexual dares here."

Sakura clucked her tongue. "I already suggested that early. Ino was the one that said no."

Ino shrugged nonchalantly. "I've had a few more drinks since then."

Kiba grinned cockily. "I'll start us off then—"

He stopped when Sasuke got to his feet to leave and as she watched him, Sakura felt her heart thump just a little quicker. Was she upset that he wasn't going to play or relieved?

"I guess some of us don't have the balls," Kiba said loudly enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sakura's ears perked. Kiba had always rubbed Sasuke the wrong way and his cajoling never failed. She lifted her green eyes and had to bite her lip to keep the grin from spreading across her face as he swiveled on the balls of his bare feet and stalked towards the circle again. He was going to play. Sakura dropped a hand to her stomach, hoping to staunch the rabid butterflies.

Kiba clapped his hands together. "Glad you grew a pair!" He shifted, turning his gaze to Hinata. "If you don't do the dares you have to take four shots."

"Fine," Hinata mumbled.

"Sakura." Kiba turned towards her and licked his lips with anticipation. "I dare you to kiss anyone in this circle of your choosing and you have to crawl to them."

"Why do I have to crawl?"

He flashed one of his abnormally sharp canine teeth, "Because you gave me a boner doing it before."

If she hadn't already been hot and flushed from the alcohol the blush would've been too obvious. "Well, I'm not gonna kiss _you_ then," she said, concluding rather quickly as she got to her hands and knees.

Kiba shrugged and gave her a devil may care grin, "so long as you kiss somebody."

_It was a no brainer really,_ Sakura thought as she crawled towards Sasuke. She knew who she'd kiss, but it didn't mean she couldn't play it up a little. When she got closer to him, she saw a sparkling glint of interest in his eye, or at least she though she had. The alcohol was probably just playing tricks again. She lifted her upper body and pushed her face closer to his, so close that her lips almost grazed his before she smirked at him and pulled away. She leaned over towards Ino, grabbed her face a little more roughly than she meant to, and captured the blondes' lips. Ino would always be the safe choice for Sakura.


	12. Part 12

I'm gonna try to get two more parts up after this one, just because I've been taking long to update such short parts. Just remember, they are parts, not chapters! Thanks for having patience and don't forget to leave a review if you liked this chapter.

Part Twelve:

The catcalls started when Ino responded… with her tongue in Sakura's mouth. Ino's arms shot out and her hands shoved into Sakura's hair, pulling her closer to her to deepen the kiss. The familiarity of it caused flashes of their childhood to flash in her mind. When they'd both been curious about certain things and had experimented on each other. It had been fun and, sometimes, it was still fun.

"You guys have done this before!" Shikamaru of all people accused.

With a suck, and a nibble on Ino's lower lip, Sakura pulled away and crawled back to her seat next to Sai. She wiped the corners of her mouth and lifted her gaze first to Naruto and then to Sasuke. Giving a teasing wink, she gave them a little more meat to chew on. "How do you think girls learn how to kiss?"

"Not all of them do that," Shikamaru said.

Sakura turned towards him, hearing the slight tremor in his voice. Ino's 'cat ate the canary' smile let Sakura know she'd notice a reaction from him too. So Shika hadn't completely stone-walled them. It was Ino who responded. "Well, we're the girls that did and _did_… and a little more _did_." Ino grinned widely and stretched her arms over her head. "Sakura has a _very_ talented tongue."

"Ino, don't make it sound so scandalous. We just kiss!" Sakura chuckled and shook her head at the girl.

Ino shrugged. "It stands to reason though. You tongue my mouth something good." She paused and glanced in Sasuke and Naruto's direction, raising her eyebrow. "I'd bet she'd give a great blow job."

"Ino!" Hinata looked positively scandalized as her hand patted her chest.

Sakura let it roll off her shoulders though. It would probably register when she wasn't so tipsy. She could be mortified _later_. "Shikamaru, I dare you to suck any _skin_ on Ino for thirty seconds."

Ino immediately went to protest, but because they were sitting next to each other all he had to do was lean over. It happened so quickly it seemed like he didn't even think about it, which was something later they'd both contemplate to no end.

He swept Ino's hair behind her shoulder and cupped the back of her neck, tilting her head. Sakura bit her lip as she watched Ino's eyes fluttering shut when Shikamaru placed his open mouth against the juncture of her jaw and neck. Sakura barely managed to hear the gentle suckling before a whispery moan rumbled in Ino's throat.


	13. Part 13

This chapter is longer because I haven't been updating (it's also unedited) like I said I would. I hope you all enjoy. I'm going with the cliché truth/dare game for a while. I just have the need to write something easy and fun is all. Please review if you enjoyed this chapter!

Part Thirteen:

Ino dropped her head, exposing more of her neck, clearly wanting to give him better access. He started to kiss the area like he was French kissing her mouth and not her neck. It wasn't just the mewling noises coming from Ino that were raising the temperature in the room either.

Slurp.

Smack.

Suck.

Repeat.

And finally with a quick 'goodbye' kiss to the now slightly reddened skin, Shikamaru pulled away. He cast his eyes down to the floor and settled on his butt, a little closer to Ino than before.

Sakura fanned her face, the gentle wind her hand was causing made wisps of her hair to tickle her cheek. "Is it hot in here?" she asked breathlessly. "Those shots are starting to get to me."

"Oh sweetie, it's not the shots," Kiba said, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

The red in Ino's cheeks deepened as she dropped her eyes. She was leaning forward on the palms of her hands, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It wasn't long before Ino seemed to realize people were starting to notice and quickly continued with her dare. "Hinata, I dare you to tell us who you lost your virginity to."

Naruto booed, "Aw! Come on. I want more 'sucking' dares."

"Dobe."

Sakura lifted her eyes to look at Sasuke. She expected his attention to be on Naruto, but it was her he was watching. Quickly tucking her chin into her chest, she cast her eyes back down to the floor and let her fingers play with the rim of the shot glass in her hand.

"Hinata?" Ino gestured her hand to get the black haired girl to continue.

Hinata blanched and shook her head when she realized she wasn't going to get out of it. "I couldn't."

"Then you have to drink four shots."

"I-I—Shino," she mumbled softly.

This was apparently news to Kiba. He blinked rapidly and swiveled his head. "Really?"

"S-since we're on that topic, Kiba, I d-dare you to tell us who you lost your v-virginity to," Hinata said, surprisingly well considering the topic of discussion.

He let out shout of laughter, his shoulders jiggling along with it. "Shino!"

"Very funny," Naruto said, reaching for the bottle of alcohol before shoving it at Kiba. "Here, fill the glass up yourself."

Kiba shook his head, warding the bottle off. "No, because I'm serious! I'm not gay or anything. I like girls plenty. Girls aren't the only ones that experiment, ya know?"

Don't forget to review if you enjoyed this! Thanks very much for reading.


	14. Part 14

Part Fourteen:

Sakura gasped, her eyes wide as she realized exactly what Kiba was saying. Later, when she was sober, perhaps it wouldn't be such a big deal, but it was now. Especially with the real idea that was running through her head.

Sasuke and Naruto had been each other's first kiss.

Maybe...

She turned her wide-eyed gaze towards the two in question. "Have you? I mean- well- that is- not that I care! I'm just c-curious." Letting them know it wasn't a big deal with a nonchalant shrug and a sweep of her hair behind her shoulders, she offered them a smile to continue. "Is all."

It wasn't Sasuke she expected to answer either. He hadn't talked that much before Orochimaru and the war with Madara, now he barely even grunted. All the same, it was Sasuke who answered. "That's for a later 'dare'."

Her lips parted as his intense black eyes focused on hers. Sasuke raised the glass of water he'd had beside him to his lips and smirked just before taking a sip. Sasuke was drinking, but it was Naruto who started hacking. Probably from choking on air.

"Now it's time to get really dirty. None of this kid crap anymore," Kiba said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Ino raised her hand, but didn't wait before speaking. "I'm adding a new rule."

Kiba scoffed. "Not now, Blondie!"

"Too bad. If a dare requires us to take a piece of clothing off you can't do it, because that would be two dares. However, you can dare people to remove clothing."

Kiba grinned appreciatively. The tips of his canines dipped into his bottom lip as he applauded Ino's new rule. "Very nice. Hinata we are so ditching Shino now."

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't going to ask her. "He'll be upset."

"I don't care. My dare is a two-for."

Ino started to interrupt, but Kiba cut her off. "I just mean that the other party has to agree to participate in the dare."

Brows pulled together, Ino tilted her head to the side, but nodded.

"Hinata, just so you know, I wanted to include you in on this one, but since I'm not I'll expect a favor later on in the game. The dare is for Ino, but involves Sakura. It's a competition of sorts really. Whoever gets the other there first wins."

Sakura nods quickly. "I'm a much faster runner than Ino, so I'll win of course."

"Well, my little Cotton Candy Fluff, this doesn't involve running, it involves grinding."


	15. Part 15

Okay guys, this started off as a Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke, but it's morphing a little more out of a threesome and into a moresome. I'll get back on track soon though, so if you don't like this stuff, just bear with me. This chapter is also a little longer.

You'll notice in this chapter, possibly, some inconsistencies. In one of the last chapters I'm calling Naruto 'dobe', in this chapter Sakura is calling Ino 'Pig' and Ino is calling her 'Forehead'. What's the Japanese version of those words? Would it be better if I used the American English version of 'dobe' instead? Is it 'idiot'? Let me know! Enjoy!

**Part Fifteen:**

"Grinding?" Sakura snorted and ran a hand through her pink hair. "I don't think dancing is so dirty really."

Kiba sucked in his bottom lip to keep from grinning. "I won't beat around the 'bush' anymore. Girls, whoever brings the other to an orgasm first, with your clothes on, can have my next dare. Meaning two dares in a row. Or, I'll take four shots for you if you choose not to do another dare, but only to the one who wins."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Sakura's inebriated brain just couldn't keep up.

"It means, if you want to win, Sakura, you have to make Ino orgasm first. You have thirty minutes."

"I'll only need five," Ino said, accepting the challenge with her chin lifted and her chest pushed out.

"Uh, maybe this isn't the best idea guys," Shikamaru said, trying to be the voice of reason among the tipsy, or drunk in Sakura's case. But it was a weak 'voice of reason'. Even drunk Sakura could still hear the excitement in his voice.

"What makes you so cocky, Pig?" Sakura asked, finding her competitive nature through the honey-colored haze of an alcohol induced mind.

"This will be good team bonding research. Perhaps this will strengthen our team bonds," Sai offered, dropping his elbows to his knees so he could prop his chin into his palm.

Sakura had almost forgotten he was here. He'd been so quiet. Had he been enjoying what had been going on? She glanced at him and gave him an encouraging grin. When he returned her smile it didn't seem fake.

It had taken her awhile to figure out his smiles, but this one was genuine. After the war, after Sasuke had come back with his comrades, Sai had distanced himself. Sakura had questioned him and he'd told her he was no longer needed. She remembered the look on this face, the skepticism followed by a subtle disbelief when she told him it wasn't true. It only showed through slightly widening eyes, when she told him he would always be needed, but it _had_ been there.

"You're idea of team bonding is flawed," Sakura said playfully.

Ino nudged Sakura in the side. When the girl had gotten so close Sakura didn't know, but before she knew it Ino was turning her around, so that Sakura's back was now towards Shikamaru. "Shall we get on with it? Be prepared to lose, Forehead. I'm on top, Babydoll."

Ino placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and gently pushed her down. Ino had somehow managed to get the both of them in the middle of the circle, yet neither of them ever fully stood. Sakura turned her head and had deja vu. "I've been here before," she whispered, smiling up at Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura let out a chuckle that sounded more grunt. "You guys look so serious."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Sakura-chan, I think you're too drunk for this game to continue. This doesn't feel right."

"What's the matter? Never been _this _turned on before Naruto? Suck it up," Ino said with a bite that made Sakura scowl up at her.

"Why are you so read to do this? You're barely tipsy," Sakura mumbled, her face still turned towards Sasuke and Naruto as she spook and playfully stretched a hand out to them like she needed help. When Sasuke swallowed and dropped his hands to his knees, leaning slightly closer, Sakura couldn't help the little sliver happiness at his discomfort.

Ino, who was kneeling just by her, nudged Sakura's knees up. Sakura planted her feet on the ground and turned her attention towards the blonde. It occurred to her then that Ino was facing Shikamaru.

Sakura smirked. What a she-devil Ino was.

"Sakura, spread your legs."

* * *

Please review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.

Reader's Choice: What would you like to see happen after the Sakura/Ino competition? Something between Naruto/Sakura, Sasuke/Sakura, Ino/Shika, Hinata/Kiba or someone else not mentioned?


End file.
